Talk:Gears of War: Hollow
If anyone read it please add info; i have not had the chance too find the comic book at any of the comic books stores in my area. And i do not want to copy and paste info from wikipedia.--Jack Black 14:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Is there only one berserker in the entire comic series?.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada 14:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Two, one in a flashback from Jace's childhood during E-Day and an other during the Mission to Montevado.--Jack Black 21:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't know why I like the Berserkers so much anyways. I Guess it's just the Idea of the female being the most volitile for a change. By the way, Where both in Issue six?--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada ::Yes, it was the first time a Berkerker was seen killed without the HoD.--Jack Black 21:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::What was the method they used?--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada ::::The one in the flashback was shot in the face. And the other fell too it death. Seems a leget way to kill them eh?--Jack Black 22:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Definetly, I'd say so. But it would have been extreme ownage if they could have used a Chainsaw Bayonet, right? Too bad the player can't even do that after it's been set ablazed with the HOD.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada Just a suggestion but since the current story arc has reached an end(the hollow story arc, should we split this into two pages. For example this page will deal with the current story arc(the hollow one)and then we create different pages for different arcs and a homepage for the comic as a whole with a brief overview of the story arcs. Sound good or am i just rambling?--User:Royal Theron 16:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::We can break it up and have each Issue have it own article. But after the Hollows it just individuals have their own Issue.--Jack Black 16:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Okay I need help making new articles (just the coding like on the games pages, and writing the storyline) so comic book readers leave a message on my note page.--Jack Black 08:02, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Just spoke with liam,(quality guy) and he told me that the jilan story arc would be set after Gears 2 :) --Royal Theron 08:36, 01 July 2009 (UTC) :I talk to Liam too! awesome guy btw. But is the name of the story art called Jilan? Btw would you like to update all the individual comics articles? I'm that good in writing long stories.--Jack Black 10:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i'll try to get round to it at some point today, and i called the arc name Jilane until we get the true name you know as a placeholder --Royal Theron 11:29, 01 July 2009 (UTC) ::I created all the comics for Hollow.--Jack Black 12:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Current Project * Split the article/change it into article for the comics as a whole. * Create an Arc page for Jilane. * Fix the comic template * Create all the Issue comics **All we have to do is Jilane * Update the story from the comics into respected pages. --Jack Black 10:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Are we still creating an article for the comic as a whole as i see you have created a page for the Jilane story arc?--Royal Theron 18:29, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Gears of War:Jilane. You can create the 700 page its holding us back too long.--Jack Black 21:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC)